Darkness: In love at war
by Fenrir1
Summary: Jackie faces the new Angelus... But when he finds out about her true identity, will he still be able to vanquish his arch-nemesis?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Darkness or any of the characters, who are legally the property of Top Cow productions.

**Rating:** Because of harsh language and violence, this story is rated **R**.

**Author's note: **This story was originally written by my dear friend and cousin three years ago, shortly before he died. I think this is one of the best ways I can think of to pay him tribute… Rest in peace Jul… It takes place before Frankie's wife become the new Angelus and is a sort of what-if story… You'll see…

**************************************************************************************************

Jackie Estacado was sitting in his apartment, enjoying some much needed R&R.

-Ah, hell! I just met the most beautiful girl I ever saw. But the bitch turns out to be a goddamn cop! Sara Pezzini isn't just against me 'cause she's a cop, of all freakin' people, she has to be the Witchblade wielder fu..!!!

Suddenly, a timid voice was heard from his bedroom.

-Jackie? 

-Who… who's there? Jackie asked nervously.

But he had already recognized the voice.

-Why it's me, Jenny…

Jenny entered the room. She was wearing her bartender outfit and seemed rather calm, as she always was.

-Jenny… said Jackie in a hesitant voice. I… I thought you were out to Portland!

-I was…

At that moment a little demon pulled the back of Jackie's shirt. Jackie held his teeth and grinned to the demon.

-Pipe down you asshole! he said under his breath. And… what happened in Portland?

-Well, somebody, rather something, came and gave me some things that I really, really liked!

The demon pulled again.

-She's… she's… !!!

Jackie kicked him in the face.

-Make yourself scarce damn it!

-What's wrong Jackie? asked Jenny.

-Nothing. You were saying?

-Well the other day, a bird of fire passed in Portland and landed right on me.

-A… uh… bird of fire huh?

Jackie's Darkness costume started to form.

-Yeah and well… continued Jenny, all the while horns and wings started growing on her.  

**-****Die Darkess!!!  screamed an all-new Angelus.**

In Jackie's mind, thoughts were racing…

_Hell! Why me? Why does that kind of shit always happens to me! And how the hell do I beat up this wench! It's… it's Jenny. She's been poisoned by the Angelus' power and now she wants to fry my ass!_

-Aw… Jackie! You are so pathetic. All you can use your precious power for is for your petty personal pleasures!

She kicked Jackie in the face. Jackie barely flinched.

-Jenny, if you can hear me, you've gotta…

-I'm hearing you Jackie, crystal clear!

-But… but I can't.

-I'm afraid you'll have to… 

She hit him again, this time with her sword. This time he was knocked back by the strength of her assault.

-I hate doing this but…

On these words, Jackie stood up, raised his right arm and…  

-Damn it! I can't do it!

-Aw... what's the problem? Little Jackie can't kill anymore? Don't mind if I try to!

She tried to slice him but missed. Jackie heard another voice inside his head: The Darkness.

-**Jackie, you kill her now or I'll have to take your body to do what I have to do!**  

Jackie lifted his arm towards Angelus' sword and made it become a giant ugly slug-demon.

-My - my sword!!! What did…

-Not very used to your new powers are you Jenny?  Looks like the Angelus doesn't have a good memory.

-It's… oh god it's trying to eat me!!!

Jackie raised his right arm.

-That's the least of your problems… Turn around… he said, grinning. 

She did, and an angered scream came out of her mouth as about fifteen demons jumped on her. But shortly after, a huge fire blast sent every demon flying, fried.

-It seems you don't have a very good memory either! The last time you tried that little trick on Angelus, she fried them all, just like that!

-She???

-I, you bastard! Now and forever, I am Angelus! Now, get him!

A dozen Angelus warriors storm in from the windows.

-Wha…

-I'm not a fool, Jackie!

-Yeah?

Jackie pointed his right arm at the ground.

-What're you doing??? said Angelus, panicked.

Teeth and a mouth come out of the ground and the troops disappear, eaten by the demon Jackie conjured.

-I just ate your regiment… you bitch!

Jackie kicked her in the face, and Jenny fell to the floor. She wasn't harbouring the Angelus' cruel expression, but was now sobbing. Jackie, filled with remorse, knelt down by her side.

-Jackie… how… how can you even say such a thing, she said, putting a hand on his cheek. I love you Jackie!

-I... love you too Jenny!

She then smiled. Not her usual warm smile, but the Angelus' evil smile.

-You're so... pathetic!!!

Angelus blasted him to his face, sending him to the ground. Angelus came up on Jackie and swung her sword high above her head, to administer a final blow. At the last moment, Jackie tripped her, while she was still in mid-air, he punched her in the gut. He made a claw with each hand and impaled Angelus. She was shaking, still hanging from the blades.

-What… why? Said the Angelus out of dismay.

-My god! What have I done?

Taking advantage of Jackie's distraction, Angelus disappeared. A few seconds after, loud knocking was heard at Jackie's apartment door.

-What?!?

Another too familiar voice came from behind the door.

-Estacado, it is I, Sonatine.

The door opened to reveal Sonatine, dressed in his Darkness ceremonial garb.

-What the hell do you want?!?

-My God, what happened here?

-Angelus and her little army tried to crash in… again!

-That was the reason of my presence here.

-Angelus?

-Yes. It has chosen a new champion and I…

-I know, I know… it's Jenny!

-Listen to me Estacado, you cannot let your emotional desires take the best of you, you must…

-Leave me alone damn it!!! 

-You do not need to unnerve yourself!

-I'm not! I told you before what I'd do if you tried that again and trust me, I'll do good on my promise!

He pointed a menacing finger at Sonatine. Sonatine simply disappeared, leaving Jackie alone with his thoughts.

_He's gone! I am really starting to hate this. Oh hell, how am I supposed to kill Jenny? I grew up with her…_

END

Hmm… I wonder if Jackie would have preferred it this way…


End file.
